


Safe in your arms

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Jean-Jacques Leroy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nesting, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Verse, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, first heat, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Otabek looked around the room.He couldn’t place what was happening, but he knew he wasnot safe.It was ridiculous. The Leroy’s had never done anything to even mildly upset him, but he found himself hiding in the overly large bathroom as one of the younger siblings bounced into his bedroom to announce dinner.





	Safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

Otabek looked around the room.

He couldn’t place what was happening, but he knew he was  _not safe_.

It was ridiculous. The Leroy’s had never done anything to even mildly upset him, but he found himself hiding in the overly large bathroom as one of the younger siblings bounced into his bedroom to announce dinner.

He could hear the four-year-old running back downstairs declaring he was gone.

Instead of his normal shout that he was simply in the bathroom, he smiled. He was safe in here.

At least for a few minutes.

Alex came down the hall, and Otabek could hear him grumbling about stupid toddlers.

“BEK!” The preteen boomed, taking a breath to yell more. He was waiting for the rest of the yell, but instead, he heard _oh fuck_ and the sound of Alex stumbling away and slamming the door behind him.

Otabek searched for something to make his temporary bed more comfortable. He started with towels- but some were just _wrong_. He peeked out into his bedroom again- thankfully finding it empty.

The peace was short lived though. He could hear people nearby, and he knew they were too close. He tossed the _wrong_ towels out of the room and dragged his dresser halfway in front of his door before he heard a voice.

“Beks? You in there? Alex said there was a strange smell…”

“Jean?” Otabek wanted his best friend (and secret crush) safe too, so he quickly moved the dresser and dragged JJ inside.

“Beks, what?”

Otabek was pushing the dresser back and pulling clothes to bring into the bathroom.

They would be safe there, Otabek knew they would be.

He didn’t notice JJ’s eyes going wide or him backing away, trying to get back out of the room.

He was too focused on making a comfortable bed in the tub, where they would be safe.

JJ had tried to move the dresser and get back out but was stopped by Otabek.

“Jean… you can’t. It’s not safe.”

“Beks, what do you mean?”

“I…” there was a short pause where JJ could see the distress on Otabek’s face, “Just, stay. Be safe.”

JJ wasn’t used to seeing emotion so clearly displayed, but he _knew_ what was happening and-

“Please, Jean.”

He just nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching Otabek pull item after item into the bathroom, but preventing JJ from entering yet.

He heard a knock on the door.

“Jean?”

He pulled the door open a small crack, careful to not move the dresser too much, “Hi ma.”

She raised an eyebrow him, “Jean. We said to come up here and _get him for dinner_.”

“I-”

Otabek came back out and saw him near the door, hand on the handle and _whined_.

“Ma, I-” he rushed over to his friend, lightly rubbing at the base of his neck and pulling him close, “shh, it's okay Beks, I’m still here- we’re still safe. Mama is just checking on us.”

“Mrs Leroy is here?” He was looking around the room.

“Not here, she's still outside Beks.”

Otabek nodded, leaning back into the pressure on his neck.

“Can I have her bring us some food and water?”

“I-” he seemed puzzled again.

“Hey, tell me what you’re thinking okay?”

“I _know_ she won’t… but it’s just… not safe Jean.”

“Okay. How about she can bring things if she doesn’t come in?”

Otabek thought it over before nodding.

“Why don’t you go get comfy in your nest while I talk to her.”

JJ helped Otabek off the floor before returning to the door, “I’m sorry Ma.”

“Is he?”

“I’m pretty sure… but he doesn’t seem to know.”

“Do you remember your lessons?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re not affected?”

“Not just yet. I’ll be careful.”

She narrowed her eyes once more before walking away.

He made his way to the bathroom, knocking on the door, “Can I come in Beks?”

Otabek opened the door tried to look past JJ, who noticed and moved out of the way.

“She didn’t come in.”

“Okay.”

JJ walked into the bathroom trying to remember what his mother had taught him, “Beks, that looks really comfy.”

The entire tub was filled with blankets, pillows, clothes and towels.

“Otabek, you’ve made a wonderful nest.”

A look passed over his face.

“Do you know what this means?”

Otabek shook his head, climbing into the tub and pulling one of the blankets up to his nose, looking at JJ.

“Otabek, you’re an omega.”

“But… That doesn’t _exist_ . Men are either Alphas or Betas. And I’m a _beta_ . I was _tested_.”

“Your school was awful. Don’t you remember? When you found up Beth was an alpha…”

“But I was _tested_.”

“And now you’re nesting Beks.”

Otabek looked around, “But…”

JJ reached out and pressed down on the scent gland again, Otabek relaxing into his hand.

“You’re definitely _not_ a beta Beks. And judging by how you’re reacting to me, you aren’t an alpha like me. Which leaves one thing-”

“Omega.”

“Yeah. I think you’re still in preheat.”

Otabek grew quiet and fussed with the items around him.

“Will you still stay?”

“Of course. I said I would.”

“You can probably move the dresser back-”

“Do you feel safer with it there?”

Otabek nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. JJ reached out and tapped the tip of Otabek’s ear, “Then it stays, can’t have my omega feeling unsafe.”

“ _Your_ omega?”

“Oh. I, uh…”

Otabek laughed and pulled up the edge of the blanket, “Well, then _your omega_ demands you get in here.”

JJ blushed but wiggled in next to Otabek.

“So, does that make you my alpha?”

JJ groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Otabek pulled his hands back, “I would like that, Jean.”

“What?”

Otabek leaned forward and kissed Jean on the cheek before burying his face against JJ’s neck. JJ held him close and kissed his temple. Soon, Otabek had relaxed and fallen asleep, forehead still pressed against JJ’s neck. He figured they’d have to go over this at least one more time since Otabek seemed a bit hazy.

When he shifted to get comfortable, Otabek’s nose nudged against JJ’s scent gland.the warm puffs of air against his neck soon had JJ falling asleep, losing the last bit of control he had over his own scent.

JJ was awoken by a rumble over his chest. The room smelled of fresh baked maple cookies and he wondered if his mother had come in. He was quickly distracted by the rumble again- it was Otabek _purring_. He responded with a gentle sound of his own, accidentally waking Otabek who tensed.

“Beks?”

“Oh.” Otabek briefly relaxed before bolting up and looking around, “what the hell?”

“You’re presenting.”

“I’m in a _bathtub_.”

“Well-”

“ _We’re_ in a bathtub.”

JJ sat up and shivered, cold from the lack of contact with Otabek- who was warm from his preheat.

“Yes. You determined you weren’t safe and nested in here.”

Otabek pulled a blanket tight around himself, trying to avoid touching JJ _too_ much. The tub was big, but not big enough to prevent all contact. JJ noticed the discomfort and immediately climbed out of the nest and headed to the door, knowing how his sister was about her own nest.

Then Otabek whined again, and his scent soured in reaction. “I- I don’t know what that was.”

JJ sat on the edge of the tub, pressing into his scent gland again, “That’s something you’ll learn to control. Mary can help- it took her a few weeks though… So everyone will know when you’re stressed for a bit… I had to learn to control my howl. For a good month, I would howl every time I landed jumps.”

Otabek calmed a bit and JJ went to leave again. Otabek grabbed his wrist and motioned towards the tub, blushing.

JJ stepped in and smiled down at Otabek, gently cupping his cheek, “Can I kiss you?”

Otabek nodded and JJ pressed their lips together, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. They were broken apart by a gentle knock on the door.

“I’ve wanted to do that for _so long._ Get comfortable, I’ll go get the food.”

Otabek sat back against the wall and pulled a blanket over himself. JJ came back with a bag of supplies and their phones and chargers. They snuggled close to each other and JJ snapped a photo for Instagram- careful to leave the nest out of it.

_Finally wore him down. #boyfriends._

He tilted the screen to Otabek for approval before posting it and settling in with his new boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
